El amor de mi vida
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #28. —Eres el amor de mi vida... —Y tú el mío. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñetas #28**

 **Nunca**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El frío aire de otoño revolvió su peinado, soltando unos cuantos mechones del elaborado moño. Ino se llevó una mano al rostro y los acomodó tras su oreja derecha, observando el tranquilo paisaje de la aldea. El vestido todavía pesaba sobre su cuerpo, pero no le molestaba demasiado.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba podía escuchar la música y las risas tres pisos bajo sus pies.

¿Se había equivocado? ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Era lo mejor haberse hecho a un lado? ¿Haber renunciado a su más grande deseo?

Ya no había lugar para lamentaciones.

Se sentía feliz. Debía estarlo. Por ella, por él, por...todos.

De pronto, aquel chakra que tanto conocía se hizo más cercano, y ella sonrió por lo ridículo de la situación, acomodó la tela blanca sobre sus hombros y suspiró.

—Me alegra que llegaras.

Sintió la presencia ajena muy cerca, y no necesitó voltear para saber que él estaba allí, observándola como el primer día, en silencio y distante, así como él era.

—Te extrañamos en la fiesta...

Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada, pero allí estaba, de pie y en silencio, solo mirándola.

— ¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta la tomó completamente desprevenida. En cinco años, rara vez él era el que hablaba durante sus encuentros.

No obstante, sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Ya había tomado su decisión. No había nada que ocultar.

—No hay mucho de lo que esté segura en mi vida, pero Sai... Sé que de alguna forma haremos que funcione— suspiró— Así que, supongo que la única palabra que responda a tu pregunta sería: sí.

Desvió el rostro y lo vio asentir de manera casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera percatarse de ello.

—Entiendo— Sasuke hizo una pausa, y el viento les silbó en los oídos, arrastrando consigo algunas hojas muertas; muertas como lo que ellos podrían haber compartido— Me iré. De la aldea— Ino asintió también, a sabiendas de que esa era la despedida. Ya se habían despedido una vez, pero esa era la definitiva, y ambos lo sabían— Adiós.

—Sasuke.

Él se detuvo, dándole la espalda todavía, mas no volteó, aunque era claro que estaba escuchándola.

Ino pasó saliva y se remojó los labios, ligeramente indecisa. Pero como la indecisión jamás había ido con ella, alzó la vista y acortó la distancia que los separaba, extendiendo una de sus cálidas manos hasta tocar la fría palma de Sasuke, obligándolo a mirarla, aunque fuera por última vez, a los ojos.

—A veces...— comenzó, sintiéndose brevemente intimidada por aquellos ojos que tanto la habían hipnotizado con su intensidad; pasó saliva una vez más y prosiguió— A veces no te das cuenta de que lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida está ahí, delante de tus narices. Pero está bien. En serio. Porque entendí que no importa dónde estés ni lo que hagas o con quién estés. Yo siempre... Honesta... Sincera y completamente... Te amaré con toda mi alma.

Sasuke la miró, y, sin decir nada, apretó sus dedos con los suyos, y para Ino ese gesto lo dijo todo.

—Eres el amor de mi vida— añadió, al borde del llanto, y Sasuke al fin soltó su mano, regresando la vista hacia el frente y caminando hasta la cornisa, dispuesto a dejarla atrás para siempre.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, por un breve momento que a Ino le pareció eterno, giró el rostro por última vez, buscando su mirada con la suya.

—Y tú el mío— dijo, apenas en un susurro que a ella le costó oír, y sin decir más se alejó, de su casa, de su vida... Pero, ¿de su corazón?

—Nunca— se contestó a sí misma, recargándose sobre el barandal una vez más, sonriendo con nostalgia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **No sé si es por el hecho de que he tenido fiebre todo el día, pero me pasé la tarde viendo comedias románticas en televisión, y esto fue lo que resultó.**

 **Quién diga que esas películas no son para hombres está mal xD**

 **Su buen vecino,**

 **H.S.**


End file.
